1. Field
The disclosure relates to a polarizer, a polarized light illuminating apparatus having the polarizer, and a method of manufacturing the polarizer.
More particularly, the disclosure relates to a polarizer of a polarized light illuminating apparatus for manufacturing a liquid crystal display, the polarized light illuminating apparatus having the polarizer, and a method of manufacturing the polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid display apparatuses have become a mainstream display device due to advantages such as light weight and small size. Previously, cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses were frequently used due to their reliable performance and competitive price. However, as CRT display apparatuses tend to be cumbersomely large and heavy, they are not well-suited for portable devices. The market demand for portability drove the shift from CRT to liquid crystal display apparatuses as the mainstream display devices. Unlike CRT displays, liquid crystal displays offer small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
A liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical properties (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes an alignment layer aligning liquid crystal molecules. Photo alignment may be used to align the liquid crystal molecules by irradiating them with polarized light having a specific wavelength. A polarized light illuminating apparatus including a polarizer may be used to generate the polarized light. However, a traditional polarized light illuminating apparatus may reduce the transmittance to improve an extinction ratio of polarization. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the process time and cost associated with a traditional polarized light illuminating apparatus.